Μοναξιά Μου Όλα
by Los Desperados
Summary: AUish. Κάθε φόνος ήταν ίδιος. Τον άφηνε με μια πικρή γεύση στο στόμα και με ένα κενό μέσα του. Κάθε φορά ένιωθε ένα κομμάτι του να πεθαίνει. Σαν να μην ήταν άνθρωπος πια... Εκείνη ήταν πάντα εκεί για να του αποδεικνύει το αντίθετο. Reno/Elena.


******status **complete**  
****prompt **το υπέροχο αυτό κομμάτι των _πυξ λαξ_**_  
_****warnings **angst, fluff, language**  
****pairings** reno/elena**  
****disclaimer** i do not own ffvii**  
**

* * *

**ΜΟΝΑΞΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΟΛΑ**

* * *

Έτρεχε. Δεν ήξερε πόσες ώρες. Δεν θυμόταν. Το μόνο που ήξερε ήτσν πως έτρεχε ασταμάτητα, δίχως προορισμό και διακοπή. Απλά ήθελε να φύγει όσο πιο μακριά από το τεράστιο κτίριο γινόταν. Η καρδιά του χτυπούσε σε ραγδαίους ρυθμούς και η ανάσα του έβγαινε καυτή και γρήγορη απ' τα πνευμόνια του.

Κάθε φορά ήταν ίδια. Μετά από κάθε αποστολή που περιλάμβανε φόνο. Αμέσως μόλις τηλεφωνούσε στον Τσενγκ για να αναφέρει την επιτυχία της αποστολής, το έβαζε στα πόδια. Δεν ήξερε γιατί – απλώς ήθελε να ξεφύγει. Να ξεφύγει από την ζωή του.

Μερικές φορές σιχαινόταν το ποιος ήταν. Σιχαινόταν την δουλειά του, τους συναδέλφους του, τα πάντα. Οτιδήποτε είχε να κάνει με την εταιρεία. Κάποτε είχε βάλει φωτιά στον μισθό του αμέσως μόλις τον παρέλαβε, επειδή ήξερε για τι πληρώθηκε. Για να σκοτώσει έναν εχθρό της εταιρείας.

Κάθε φορά τα πόδια του τον πήγαιναν στις φτωχογειτονιές στον Τομέα 7. Στα μέρη όπου μεγάλωσε. Το κτίριο – ή μάλλον, το ερείπιο – που θεωρούσε σπίτι του ήταν απομονωμένο εδώ και χρόνια. Μόνο μερικά παιδιά έπαιζαν εκεί τα απογεύματα, αλλά φοβούνταν να πλησιάσουν μετά την δύση του ήλιου, νομίζοντας πως στο κτίσμα κατοικούσαν φαντάσματα.

Κι ο Ρένο ήξερε πως είχαν δίκιο. Στο ερειπωμένο σπίτι κατοικούσαν όντως φαντάσματα – τα φαντάσματα του παρελθόντος του. Πρόσωπα άλλοτε φωτεινά και όμορφα, τώρα ήταν σκιές και αναμνήσεις μέσα στο μυαλό του. Φίλοι, αδέρφια, γονείς, άνθρωποι που είχε αγαπήσει και του έιχαν στερήσει τόσο άδικα, όσο εκείνος ήταν ακόμα πολύ νέος.

Τα γαλαζοπράσινα μάτια του απέμειναν να κοιτάζουν με νοσταλγία το κατεστραμένο κτίριο. Είχε περάσει όμορφες στιγμές εκεί μέσα. Με άτομα που τον αγαπούσαν. Με βλέμμα θολωμένο και βήμα ασταθές, εκείνος προχώρησε προς το ερείπιο και έσπρωξε διστακτικά την εξώπορτα. Ένα τρίξιμο ακούστηκε και η πόρτα άνοιξε.

Την στιγμή που μπήκε μέσα, ένιωσε έναν πόνο στο στήθος του. Αμέτρητες αναμνήσεις ήρθαν στο μυαλό του σαν τρικυμία. Ο θάνατος της άρρωστης μητέρας του, η δολοφονία του πατέρα του, η αδερφή του να κλαίει γοερά ενώ κάποιος άγνωστος την τραβούσε μακριά από τον νεκρό πατέρα τους, οι φίλοι του να πέφτουν σαν τις μύγες από την έλλειψη τροφής.

Καυτά δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν στο πρόσωπό του. Η σκόνη του επριπωμένου κτιρίου έκανε τα μάτια του να πονούν και ήταν σίγουρος πως είχαν γίνει κόκκινα. Το ένιωθε. Ο χείμαρρος των αναμνήσεων έκανε το κεφάλι του να πονάει και σύντομα, ένιωθε το κτίριο να στριφογυρίζει γύρω του. Η ζάλη τον τρέλαινε.

Προσπάθησε να πιαστεί από κάπου, μέχρι να ηρεμήσει το κεφάλι του, μα δεν βρήκε τίποτα. Μην έχοντας κουράγιο ή ψυχική δύναμη, έκανε μία στροφή και έφυγε από το μέρος που του προκαλούσε τόσο πόνο. Για ακόμα μία φορά ένιωσε τα πόδια του να τον πηγαίνουν όπου ήθελαν. Ώρες ώρες σκεφτόταν πως είχαν το δικό τους μυαλό.

Πριν καλά καλά το καταλάβει, βρέθηκε έξω από ένα πολυτελές κτίριο στον Τομέα 8, πάνω από το Πιάτο. Με γρήγορα και ασταθή βήματα, έφτασε ως το ασανσέρ, και μόλις μπήκε μέσα, πάτησε το κουμπί για τον τέταρτο όροφο.

Μόλις οι πόρτες του ανελκυστήρα έκλεισαν, ο Ρένο έγειρε στον τοίχο και έκλεισε τα μάτια του. Παίρνοντας βαθιές ανάσες, προσπάθησε να ηρεμήσει. Σκούπισε τα δάκρυά του στο μανίκι του σακακιού του, και βγήκε από το ασανσέρ. Προχώρησε γρήγορα στον διάδρομο και σταμάτησε έξω από μία γνωστή εξώπορτα. Χτύπησε το κουδούνι χωρίς δισταγμό και έγειρε πάνω στην πόρτα. Ένιωθε τόσο κουρασμένος.

Μετά από πέντε λεπτά, η σκούρη ξύλινη πόρτα άνοιξε και ένα όμορφο γυναικείο πρόσωπο με λαμπερά καστανά μάτια ξεπρόβαλε. Τα κοντά ξανθά μαλλιά της κοπέλας πλαισίωναν το γλυκό της πρόσωπο, δίνοντάς της μία αγγελική όψη. Ή τουλάχιστον, έτσι την θυμόταν, γιατί την συγκεκριμένη στιγμή δεν είχε δύναμη ούτε καν να σηκώσει το βλέμμα του από το έδαφος.

"Ρένο?" είπε η κοπέλα, και εκείνος μπορούσε να διακρίνει την ανησυχία στην φωνή της.

Πριν όμως μπορέσει να αρθρώσει κάποια λέξη ή φράση, ο Ρένο κατέρρευσε στην αγκαλιά της. Η Ελένα τύλιξε τα χέρια της γύρω από το κουρασμένο του κορμί, προσπαθώντας να τον κρατήσει όρθιο. Ο Ρένο ήταν ανέκαθεν αδύνατος, αλλά δεν έπαυε να είναι άντρας, και εκείνη ήταν αρκετά μικροκαμωμένη.

Έκλεισε την πόρτα του διαμερίσματός της με το πόδι της και τον οδήγησε στο σαλόνι, όπου τον κάθισε προσεκτικά στον καναπέ. Έπειτα, η Ελένα έτρεξε στην κουζίνα για να φέρει ένα ποτήρι νερό, ενώ ο Ρένο ξάπλωσε στον καναπέ, μην έχοντας κουράγιο ούτε να κρατήσει τον εαυτό του καθιστό.

Όταν εκείνη επέστρεψε από την κουζίνα, τον βρήκε ξαπλωμένο και με τα μάτια του κλειστά. Ακούμπησε το νερό στο τραπεζάκι και γονάτισε δίπλα στον καναπέ, χαιδεύοντας απαλά τα αχτένιστα μαλλιά του. Αυτός άνοιξε τα μάτια του με δυσκολία και την κοίταξε με βλέμμα κενό. Εκείνη χαμογέλασε.

"Πώς νιώθεις?" τον ρώτησε.

"Ελένα..." ψέλλισε ο Ρένο. "Λυπάμαι..."

Η Ελένα κούνησε το κεφάλι της. "Μην λυπάσαι. Δεν έκανες τίποτα." Συνέχισε να χαιδεύει τα μαλλιά του και ο Ρένο το βρήκε τόσο ανακουφιστικό. "Είσαι καλύτερα?"

"Όχι."

"Τι συνέβη?" ρώτησε γεμάτη περιέργεια. Ήταν το μόνο της ελλάτωμα – η περιέργειά της. Ήταν σίγουρη πως θα της δημιουργούσε τεράστιο πρόβλημα κάποια μέρα.

Ο Ρένο έκλεισε πάλι τα μάτια του, σαν να προσπαθούσε να βάλει σε τάξη τις σκέψεις του. "Η αποστολή...φόνος...οι φτωχογειτονιές..."

Η Ελένα ανασήκωσε το φρύδι της. "Ω..." Έστρεψε το βλέμμα της στο πάτωμα. "Συγνώμη, Ρένο, δεν–"

Ο Ρένο την διέκοψε. "Αν κάποιος πρέπει να ζητήσει συγνώμη, αυτός είμαι εγώ. Κάθε φορά έρχομαι εδώ, σε αναστατώνω, καταρρέω στο κατώφλι σου και κάνω κατάληψη στον καναπέ σου."

"Δεν χρειάζεται. Απλώς κάνω αυτό που πρέπει. Δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να αφήσω έναν φίλο στην ανάγκη του. Εσύ, ο Ρουντ και ο Τσενγκ είστε η οικογένειά μου, κατά κάποιο τρόπο. Δεν παρατάς την οικογένειά σου, έτσι?" είπε η Ελένα, και εκείνο το γλυκό χαμόγελο επέστρεψε στα χείλη της. "Σου ζητάω συγνώμη επειδή σε ρώτησα τι έγινε. Ξέρω πως νιώθεις όταν γυρίζεις από κάποια αποστολή. Ξέρω πως είναι δύσκολο για σένα να–"

Ο Ρένο ακούμπησε τον δείκτη του στα χείλη της και η Ελένα σταμάτησε ευθύς. Εκείνος της χαμογέλασε αδύναμα. "Σου έχω πει ποτέ ότι μιλάς _πάρα_ πολύ?"

Αμέσως, τα μάγουλά της κοκκίνισαν και έσπρωξε το χέρι του. Ο Ρένο γέλασε. "Δεν είναι αστείο."

"Δεν είναι, Λένα?"

Η Ελένα σούφρωσε τα χείλη της για λίγα λεπτά, μα γρήγορα άρχισε να γελάει μαζί του. Ποτέ δεν μπορούσε να μείνει θυμωμένη μαζί του για περισσότερο από δέκα λεπτά. Όταν τα γέλια τους σταμάτησαν, εκείνη είπε, "Είσαι καλά?"

"Τώρα, ναι." Η Ελένα ένιωσε τα μάγουλά της να παίρνουν μία απαλή απόχρωση του ροζ.

"Θέλεις να σου φέρω κάτι?"

Ο Ρένο έμοιαζε να το σκέφτεται για λίγο. Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι πεινούσε αρκετά, και χρειαζόταν επειγόντως ένα ποτό, αλλά αποφάσισε ότι όλα τα υπόλοιπα μπορούσαν να περιμένουν. Την κοίταξε. "Μια αγκαλιά θα ήταν ό,τι πρέπει."

Της πήρε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα να κατανοήσει αυτό που της είπε. Περίμενε να της ζητήσει ένα ποτήρι ουίσκι ή ακόμα και το μπουκάλι ολόκληρο. Τελικά, χαμογέλασε. "Έλα 'δω."

Ο Ρένο χαμογέλασε πλατιά και σηκώθηκε όρθιος αργά. Ένιωθε λίγο ζαλισμένος ακόμα, αλλά αυτό δεν τον σταμάτησε. Σπάνια είχε την ευκαιρεία να έρθει τόσο κοντά στην αγαπημένη του Ελένα, και τώρα που μπορούσε, δεν θα χαράμιζε την ευκαιρεία.

Μόλις σηκώθηκε όρθιος, ένιωσε ένα ζευγάρι χεριών να τυλίγονται γύρω από τον κορμό του. Η Ελένα ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της στο στήθος του και έκλεισε τα μάτια της, επικεντρώνοντας την προσοχή της στο ρυθμικό χτύπο της καρδιάς του. Ο Ρένο, με τη σειρά του, την περιέκλεισε ανάμεσα στα δυνατά του χέρια και ακούμπησε το κεφάλι του πάνω στο δικό της, αφήνωντας ένα ελαφρό φιλί στα ολόξαθα μαλλιά της.

Έμειναν αγκαλιασμένοι για αρκετή ώρα, ευχαριστημένοι από την ζεστασιά και την ασφάλεια που παρείχε ο ένας στον άλλο. Εκείνη επιζητούσε την ασφάλεια, ενώ εκείνος την ζεστασιά και την παρέα. Είχε μείνει μόνος του για ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι της ζωής του, και σκόπευε να απολαύσει τις στιγμές που η μοναξιά απουσίαζε.

Αργά, σχεδόν διστακτικά, ο Ρένο έκανε πίσω και ακούμπησε τις παλάμες του στα κοκκινισμένα της μάγουλα. Η Ελένα απέμεινε να τον κοιτάζει, χαμένη μέσα στα ζαφειρένια μάτια του, που της θύμιζαν την γαλαζοπράσινη θάλασσα στην πατρίδα της, την Κόστα Ντελ Σολ. Δεν κατάλαβε για πότε έγειρε προς το μέρος του και τα χείλη της ακούμπησαν τα δικά του σε ένα απαλό φιλί.

Κανένας από τους δύο δεν απομακρύνθηκε αυτή τη φορά. Αντίθετα, το ζευγάρι παρέμεινε κοντά, με τα χείλια τους να κινούνται απαλά μεταξύ τους και τα χέρια τους να σφίγγουν γύρω από τα σώματά τους, μη θέλοντας να αμοχωριστούν ο ένας τον άλλο ποτέ ξανά.

Μετά από κάποια στιγμή, αναγκάστηκαν να υποχωρήσουν, όταν η ανάγκη για οξυγόνο έγινε απαραίτητη. Έμειναν να κοιτάζονται και να χαμογελούν σαν σχολιαρόπαιδα που μόλις είχαν μοιραστεί το πρώτο τους φιλί και φοβούνταν πως σύντομα οι γονείς τους θα τους ανακάλυπταν και δεν θα ξαναβρίσκονταν ποτέ. Σαν να ζούσαν την ιστορία του Ρωμαίου και της Ιουλιέτας.

Η Ελένα ήταν αυτή που έσπασε την σιωπή μεταξύ τους. "Μείνε."

Εκείνος απλά χαμογέλασε. "Υπήρχε περίπτωση να σε αφήσω?"

Ήθελε να απαντήσει, αλλά αποφάσισε πως ήταν καλύτερα να μην. Δεν υπήρχε λόγος. Ήξερε πως ο Ρένο είχε μια πολύ μπερδεμένη προσωπικότητα και μία πολύ αντιδραστική συμπεριφορά. Αλλά υπήρχε επίσης και μια άλλη πλευρά του εαυτού του, μια τρυφερή και ευαίσθητη πλευρά – αυτή που διάλεγε να αποκαλύπτει μόνο νύχτες σαν κι αυτή. Όταν κατέρρεε στον καναπέ του σπιτιού της μετά από άλλη μία δολοφονία που του είχαν αναθέσει. Και η Ελένα ένιωθε ευτυχισμένη που ο Ρένο έδειχνε αυτήν την πλευρά του εαυτού του μόνο σε εκείνη.

Για άλλη μια φορά, την αγκάλιασε σφιχτά και της ψιθύρισε γλυκά, "Σ' ευχαριστώ...για όλα."

Η Ελένα χαμογέλασε. "Κι εγώ."

Δεν αντάλλαξαν άλλες κουβέντες εκείνη τη νύχτα. Ξάπλωσαν στο κρεβάτι της και έμειναν αγκαλιασμένοι μέχρι που αποκοιμήθηκαν. Ο Ρένο ένιωσε ένα βάρος να αφήνει το κορμί του εκείνο το βράδυ. Τα φαντάσματα του παρελθόντος είχαν αποκοιμηθεί μαζί του και δεν τον ενοχλούσαν για πολύ καιρό. Είχε την Ελένα να ευχαριστήσει γι' αυτό. Και το έκανε, με τον δικό του τρόπο.

Είχαν έναν μεγάλο δρόμο μπροστά τους, για να καταφέρουν να είναι ευτυχισμένοι, αλλα ήταν αποφασισμένοι να προσπαθήσουν, γιατί στο τέλος της μέρας, κατάλαβαν πως μόνο μέσω του άλλου θα μπορούσαν να ξεπεράσουν το παρελθόν τους και τα προβλήματα που τους δημιουργούσε. Είχαν ο ένας τον άλλο, και αυτό άξιζε την προσπάθεια.

Μετά απ' όλα αυτά, ο Ρένο δεν ένιωθε πια μόνος, και η Ελένα αποφάσισε πως ίσως τελικά εκείνη η νύχτα να ήταν η αρχή της ελευθερίας τους.


End file.
